Oftentimes, vehicle users introduce mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, dedicated mobile media players, mobile personal computers, laptop computers, etc.) into the passenger cabin of a vehicle when entering the vehicle. It may be desirable to disable functionality of a mobile device within a passenger cabin in some situations, such as to disable the ability of the driver to text message while driving.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and vehicles for disabling one or more functions of a mobile device while the mobile device is present within a passenger cabin of a vehicle.